worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Panther PNT6R
Background Designed as a fire support vehicle for reconnaissance units, the prototype Panther was first built for Star League during the closing years of the Cameron dynasty. After being commissioned in 2739 to produce the 'Mech, Alshain Weapons began immediate delivery of Panthers to League ground troops fighting renegade bandits along the Periphery. The 'Mech's poor performance at the Battle of St. John in 2759 pointed out both a flaw and a strength in it. The flaw was that the large laser carried in the 'Mech's right hand lacked effective range and power. The strength was the 'Mech's basic hardiness. To improve this battleworthy machine's firepower, Star League engineers replaced the large laser with a PPC. The Draconis Combine is the only Successor State that today uses the Panther in any significant numbers. The current model, the 9R, is a compromise developed by Combine engineers. Though lacking the original Panther's sophistication, its systems are more adaptable to present-day factories. Affiliation - House Kurita Model Type - PNT-9R Panther Class - Light Battlemech Crew - 1 MDC By Location Head/Cockpit - 120 Reinforced Pilots compartment - 150 Main Torso - 450 Arms - 150ea Hands - 75ea Legs - 225ea Feet - 95ea PPC - 70 SRM4 - 35 Note - the head can only be hit by a called shot and is -3 to strike. Armour - stops up to and including all standard 7.72mm rounds Speed Running - 64.8 kph Jump - 120m Statistics Weight - 35 tons PS - Robotic 35 Cargo - Minimal space for peronal items and weapons Power System - Leenex 140 Fusion Engine Weapons Weapon Type - PPC (1 right arm) Range - 1800m Damage - 4d4x10 Rate Of Fire - 2 per melee Payload - na Bonuses - -1 strike under 300m, -2 strike under 200m (not cumulative Weapon Type - SRM 4 (1 center torso) Range - 900m Damage - 1d6x10+5 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - 25 Bonuses - na Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Training Lift - 17.5 tons, carry - 8.75 tons Punch - 3d6 Restrained Punch - 6d6 sdc Kick - 4d6+3 Body Block - 2d4+1 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Identifies friendly and enemy units, types, and classes. Range 3km Radar - Detects friendly or enemy units in the surrounding area. Affected by terrain. range - 10km Target Interlocking Circuits - These allow you to link weapons together in order to fire them at the same time. Each weapon still needs a separate to-hit roll. This system give syou 3 "circuits" to set up which can be rearranged as needed at teh cots of 2 melee actions. Damage Monitor - This system gives the pilot a detailed reading of their units status and damage situation including ammunition counters and diagnostics. It can also give a rough readout of enemy units status in regards tho their damage and functionality status. Ejection System - Once the head is reduced to zero and the pilots compartment is reduced to zero, the pilot is automatically ejected in order to save them. Once propelled skyward out of the ruined mech, they parachute safely to the ground. References Used sarna.net masterunitlist.info Battletech Technical Manual 3025 (FASA)